


there is another

by cassandor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conversations, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Mild Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Canon, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force, just me trying to reconcile some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: The lightsaber is a weapon of the Jedi. It is not the only one.
Relationships: Finn & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Finn Centric Recommendations





	there is another

Boots sink into humid soil. 

A breath is taken - sharp and quick, a flare in the air. Steadying. The Jedi seeks balance, here, among the trees. The forest is lush, its green emblematic of the Living Force, its will spoken by the whispers of the leaves. Even with their eyes closed, the Jedi can sense it, feel it everywhere where life sings.

The Force. That which binds the Jedi to the soil they stand on. The same Force that binds the soil to the trees, the trees to the rocks, and the rocks to the Jedi. That which gives the Jedi their power, that which allows the Jedi to gently bend the laws of the universe to their will. But a Jedi does not think of themselves as wielders of the Force - no, that is the way of the Sith. The Jedi are the Force's tools, not the other way around.

The Jedi does not lift rocks. The Jedi open themselves to the Force, channeling its energy to the rock, senses it move as it follows the bidding of the will of the Force. Just as the Jedi has learned to do.

Their breathing slows, steadies, as the rocks settle. The tower is built, and it has not fallen.

Now, it is time for the Jedi to run. 

The Jedi sprints through the forest with their eyes closed, shutting out every sense except the one gifted to them by Life itself. The Force is sight, smell, and sound; those who see the Force are never blind. Except, the Jedi say, those blinded by anger. 

This Jedi chose the forest to train. Here, they feel safe. The dappled sunlight is warm on their skin. The Jedi smiles, briefly, delighted by the sensation and how it shifts with the shape of the forest canopy as they run. It evokes forgotten memories of a sanctuary, now lost to them forever.

All because of a karking man in a karking mask and- 

The Jedi's foot catches on a root, and they stumble. They reach out blindly, but its too little, too late. They fall, face first, into the soil.

"You lost focus," Luke says, arms crossed.

"I just-" 

"You got angry. And this is what anger does to a Jedi," Leia says.

"I-I can't help it. He-they- they took everything from me. And every time I'm quiet, every time I look for peace, I'm reminded of what I lost." 

"I know," Luke replies. 

"I know," Leia replies. 

"I know," Finn replies.

"I lost everything, too."

A sigh, and the Jedi-in-training sits up. "How do you do it? How can you be so kind, so forgiving? After all they've done to you? To me? To us - to the galaxy?

The Master inhales the scent of rich soil, made so by the decomposition of dead leaves and half-eaten animals. Lips pressed together, they offer their student a hand back up. "To forgive is not to forget. To let go of anger is not the same as forgiving. And letting go of anger is not the same as never feeling it."

The Jedi takes their Master's hand, though they do not need their help to stand. It's half-formality, half-fondness.

"I don't understand."

They dust off their clothes, the fabric of their vest crinkling as they do so.

Luke arches an eyebrow and Leia huffs, rolling her eyes.

"I would like to understand," Finn mouths the practiced correction, and Leia smiles approvingly. "Please explain?" 

"The Sith is only angry when in pain, or when they feel they have been personally slighted. Their anger comes from their ego. It consumes them whole and fuels their rage." The Master pauses. "But the Jedi does not have an ego. The Jedi have compassion. And often, compassion leads to righteous anger. A thirst for justice, the inevitable need to bring the galaxy back into balance. Back to its natural state. I think you understand."

"I do." 

Two voices echo across timelines.

"Yes. Yes - a Jedi knows that the Force is alive. And all that lives only desires to be free. So, freedom is the natural resting point of the galaxy. Balance is not equal parts evil and equal parts goodness, as one might believe."

Finn sighs. "I don't. And if it did mean that, then, well, kriff _balance_. The middle? If all the good people fight for the middle, then what's the point? The dark side will keep choosing where the _middle _is, so what do we do, keep sinking to their level to chase after it? Not me. Never."

"I don't expect you to. The Jedi is a channel of the will of the Force, and trusts in it wholeheartedly. That's all I ask from you. Trust in it. The instinct. The feeling. _All is as the Force wills it - _and the Living Force always seeks balance. Freedom. Chaos, perhaps, but nature has never been binary in organization. It's that trust that gives a Jedi their power. And power acquired from this path, though slower to achieve, is far greater than any quick-burning fuel the Sith use. So when a true Jedi feels anger, they let it flow through them."

"You want me to hold it all in?" Leia asks.

"No," Luke says, and Leia repeats to Finn, thirty years later. "Suppressing anger and fear only lets it fester and turn into hate. And hate leads to darkness and suffering. Let anger flow through you, like the Force. Don't let it control your actions. It's there, and you acknowledge it and its source, but anger does not make the decisions. You do. And the only actions a Jedi takes-"

"-are guided by the Force. And the Force is life, and from life comes compassion."

"Exactly."

Finn sighs, rubbing his temples. "This is a lot."

"I know," Leia replies with a smile similar to one Luke gave her, thirty years ago. "Jedi training isn't just about lifting rocks and swinging a lightsaber. It's more about learning control over yourself and your emotions, so you always have a clear mind and make the right decision. I can't give you a set of rules, because nothing applies all the time. I can only give you the tools to keep yourself from going dark. It's why I trained with Luke so many years ago, and it's why I'm telling you this now, even if you don't want to be a Jedi Knight in title."

"I understand," Finn says.

"Good." Leia touches his shoulder. "Now, let's go back to base and talk about galactic politics."

Finn sighs. "I suppose Luke never gave you lessons in that."

Leia chuckles. "No, it was the other way around and that didn't last very long. He was the Knight, I was the General and then the Senator." She quirks an eyebrow. "Which might seem a little familiar."

Finn grins.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." 

**Author's Note:**

> Finn *is* the Leia of the sequels and I'm glad it's basically canon now. I dearly wish they got to interact more than once.


End file.
